1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf practice device adapted for backyard use which permits hitting a substantially normal ball that is tethered to a weight sufficient to be moved only slightly when the ball is struck in a full swing. The ball preferably is made of plastic and has a hole, drilled through its diameter, in which the tether and an optional chemiluminescent rod are received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of practice golf balls have been in use for years, including cloth balls, whiffle balls, and a shuttlecock tied to a golf ball among other species. These prior devices have various deficiencies but the most prominent of the deficiencies is the lack of feel of striking a normal or substantially normal ball coupled with the lack of being able to see the ball in at least the initial portion of its flight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,904, (U.K. Patent No. 206,579) to Aston discloses a captive golf ball made of rubber and having a flexible tail, with the exterior surface of the ball and the tail being formed all in one piece of the same material. The tail is secured in the tee at one end and is shown of tapering form increasing towards the ball at its outer end. The tail may have its outer end flared so as to merge into the curved surface of the ball. A piece of lead is secured around the tail end adjacent to the tee to further retard the flight of the ball.
German Patent No. 3,621,330 concerns a golf ball tethered to a lightweight object that is configured to present significant air resistance. The tether may be made of either twine or elastic cord.
It can readily be appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, do not suggest or infer the golf practice device of present invention which provides for a flight-limiting tether that nevertheless allows the user to observe the initial flight of the ball while still restricting the distance the ball may be driven. Reviewing the cited patents, in Aston the flexible tail is long and cumbersome and, in addition, the tee is not secured in the ground so that all three elements, i.e. the tee, ball and tether are launched together. Since the distance these elements may fly is uncertain, this device could not be used for backyard practice. The device in Uberla et al also is unsuited for backyard practice since, again, the distance which the three elements, namely, the ball, the twine and the lightweight object may travel is uncertain. In addition, the relatively large lightweight object should necessarily affect the trajectory of the shot and the short tether should preclude viewing the height and direction of the ball.